Tex Lugie and Sloppy Sue
Tex Lugie and Sloppy Sue are a pair of episode-only antagonists appearing in only two episodes. Personality They are loud, obnoxious, greedy, ignorant of other cultures asides from their own, and are inconsiderate to the safety of the environment, or even the consequences to their actions for that matter. The two are also gluttonous, and they love to eat large portions of food (preferrably Western food, even from Texas), especially if smothered with BBQ sauce. The wealthy Texan couple also use large quantities of oil, as evidenced in the Giganto SUV's and their giant oil tanker from the episode "Monster Truck Island". Background They first appear in the episode, "Sooga Size Me", arriving in their RV, which pollutes everything it passes through. They eventually end up at Goh-Rong and asked for the house special. Because the house special (by their standards) wasn't big enough or smothered with BBQ sauce (see Personality above), this inspires the couple to open their own restaurant, McLugie's. When they opened the restaurant in the next scene, they claim that the food is "authentic". The panoramic view of the restaurant's interior shows how the two claim they can do "authentic", but what they do is far from it and are actually serving Western foods like steak, burgers and French fries, etc. It is seen that when you order the food, it is cooked in crude oil. The food is also served in unnecessarily large portions, that eventually fattened up everyone in the village, except for Pucca and her uncles, who never ate any of it. Pucca goes to fight the couple and the two used their RV, which also has a robotic alternate form that is armed with a cannon that fires off BBQ sauce. However, the two, along with their robot, have a weakness; if they are made to listen to square dancing music as played using a violin, they get struck with the urge to dance to it. Pucca used that to her advantage, and lead the two off of a cliff. They also reappear in the Season 2 episode "Monster Truck Island", arriving in an oil tanker that spills a lot of oil in the water. This time, their scheme involved selling Giganto SUV's to the people of Sooga Village, also setting up oil drilling rigs for providing fuel for the oversized vehicles. They used the "new car smell" to seduce almost everyone in Sooga Village to purchase Gigantos, except for Pucca, Ching, and Santa. This results in traffic jams and environmental damage from the smog. Of course, Pucca went to stop them, with the two using a Giganto that is able to transform into a humanoid robot. When using their weakness of square dancing music didn't work (due to the tape recorder used to playing it running out of batteries), Pucca tripped the robot in order to defeat it, forcing Lugie and Sue into retreat once again. Trivia * As a running gag, the couple flaunt their money by throwing it in people's faces. * The use of petroleum oil in the two episodes that they have appeared in suggests that they run a large oil company, representating a stereotype about Texans being oil tycoons. * Their greed, arrogance, gluttony, ignorance about other cultures, and lack of regard for the environment are common negative stereotypes of American citizens. * The transforming robots that they have used are references to the popular Transformers media franchise. * Sloppy Sue's name is a pun on the Sloppy Joe, a "loose meat" hamburger from the United States. Credit * Pucca Wiki Category:Pucca characters Category:TV characters Category:Groups Category:Couples Category:Television series Category:Television Series